dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Echostar
Hello , welcome to my talk page! Leave a message, sign your name, and I'll get back to you! :) Archives http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png December 2011-February 2012 March 2012 April 2012 May-June 2012 July 2012 August 2012 September-December 2012 December 2012-June 2013 July 2013-July 2014 July 2014-September 2014 October 2014 November-December 2014 January 2015 February 2015 March 2015 RP Reminder Hey, just wanted to let you know that its your post as Patricia at the Pyramids with Eos, in case you'd forgotten :D :) Emma tigerlily 15:23, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Ferlesa I was thinking it was done. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:52, April 2, 2015 (UTC) :I assume we're done with this new one too? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:17, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Nope, though I aimage the next RP there (maybe next week) will be Ferlen in the basement, starting to destroy everything. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:19, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Sacrificial Protection So, I've been doing some research and while Ashley might have some protection, everything in the article says she would only have protection from the one who killed Lily. I honestly don't know who that would be. Did Lily kill herself? Draco? Ashley? ...reguardless I don't think it would help again Renee. Also, I already archived Lily's bubbles...so I guess I can't RP her anymore. I suppose I might be able to work something up though... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:43, April 3, 2015 (UTC) :The RP is invisible because I archived Lily's Bubbles so those bubbles don't link to anything anymore. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:44, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Maybe it's just Ashley's time too. Anyway I posted, so it's your post. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:51, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Answers He would have found out from Mary she was ok, and asked her to be there. Nothing more. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:57, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Teresa If you want, though he wouldn't talk to her about Renee and Ashley. He feels their fates are in his hands, and he needs to do this alone. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:50, April 3, 2015 (UTC) RP I should be...but we'll see. Either way I look forward to it, and have fun with your paperwork. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:07, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Late We're getting a much much later start heading home than I thought. I likely won't be on til around 11pm your time, maybe even a little later... The course of true love never did run smooth 23:07, April 4, 2015 (UTC) You Vanished And it was time for me to head to be anyway. :P I love you! Have a good night! The course of true love never did run smooth 05:37, April 6, 2015 (UTC) :Your chat died. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 20:10, April 6, 2015 (UTC) RP Either the one with Mary or the basement I think. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:58, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Mary and Phoebe Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't Mary know about Phoebe too? I thought she was involved in that whole mess...so she should know she didn't actually go to school with her. Or was she just there for her fainting and such...and doesn't actually know? ...I could have swore she read Lily's letter explanation letter, but maybe it was just Teresa. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:47, April 6, 2015 (UTC) :No problem...I was just a little confused. I thought it was just Phoebe and Hope that didn't know, so I was making sure. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:50, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Stalker. :P lol. Love you, thanks for the info! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:30, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Benry There's been SO much Benry lately. How are you two NOT getting tired of it yet? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:31, April 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: RP Sure. You can pick a spot and start. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:31, April 8, 2015 (UTC) :I'm okay ending it there :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:58, April 8, 2015 (UTC) RPing I will post when I post today, but there might be gaps between them just so you're warned. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:27, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Roleplay Hi :) We haven't really RPed apart from Thoja, so I was wondering if you wanted to RP? What pairings do you think could be compatible? :) 14:07, April 9, 2015 (UTC)